Mutant or Wizard?
by IntelligentWolf
Summary: Harry gets off the train, says good-bye to his friends, and goes to see that there are two strange men standing there with a sign with his name on it. Who are they? What do they want? Should he trust them? BALD-PARALYZED!Charles/GRAYING!Erik, MPREG mentioned, AU of X-Men and HP, Slash Going through Re-write for an unknown amount of time.
1. Chapter 1

**X-Men First Class has rotted my brain! I love that movie, and the pairing of Charles/Erik that fans have created XD I love it to death! But I get annoyed when people don't make him bald, or keep him in the chair, or take the OLD Charles and Erik and make a fic about THEM! I would love to see that, but alas, it is not to be :P I had this plot bunny make it's home in my brain after watching First Class again, and thinking about all the Xover (No pun intended if people saw a pun that wasn't there) fics that have popped up :P I have a bald!Paralyzed!Charles here so don't yell at me :P Also AU since Magneto is a good guy here (Sort of)**

**Anyway, on with the show! (Note to self: watch Old X-Men movies(How are they BTW, are they good?)**

**I do not own the X-Men or Harry Potter! If I did, I'd be a millionare living in Scottland and drawing Magneto and Professor X!**

**First Mpreg fic, I hope it's good! And remember, this is in the mid to late '90's so the times are not as bad as the 60's or as good as now (well it's better than the 60's) so I would think it's somewhere in the middle! I was little when 2000 came so I don't know how the world saw homosexual couples then :S**

**Any mistakes are mine as I have no BETA reader, if anybody knows one or is willing to help, please don't hesitate to ask for the job! I have re-read this many times and I hope it's good!**

* * *

><p>Harry sighed as he packed his trunk to go home. Home. Ha, it wasn't home. The Dursley's were not family. He slammed his trunk lid shut and dragged it down the<p>

stairs and out to the train. He passed by Draco and his goons and they just stared at him, why though?

He was dressed in his hand-me-downs that were two sizes too big and his tennis shoes had a hole in one of them. His hair was a mess and He set his trunk above his seat and laid down on the other bench, using his cloak for a blanket as he had seen Remus do in his third year. The train started moving just as he fell asleep.

The next moment he woke up, the lady from the trolley asked if he wanted a snack.

He took a few coins from his bag and bought a couple of chocolate frogs and a box of Every Flavor Beans. He opened the box and took out a bean and ate it. He spat it out the window and saw it was sulfur taste. He groaned and ate a chocolate frog to get rid of the taste. He sighed when he saw the card was yet another Dumbledore. He threw the card out the window and put the snacks in his trunk before going back to sleep.

The sound of a horn woke him up and he grabbed his trunk and took Hedwig from a nice gentleman handling the luggage. He exited the platform and didn't see the Dursley's. Maybe they were late? He sat down on a bench and prepared to wait.

* * *

><p><em>'Is that him, Charles?'<em> Asked a voice, who had a hint of a polish/German accent.

_'Yes, beloved,'_ Charles thought back._' Our little Hadrian Lensherr.'_

* * *

><p>Harry looked at the clock on the wall and sighed, it was 10:00 at night and the Dursley's weren't coming. He gathered his things and started walking to the exit. He looked up when he felt like he was being watched. He was. He looked to his left and saw two men, one was sitting while the other was standing. The one sitting was bald, yet not old. He wore a three piece suit, and was holding a sign that said. "Harry James Potter.". The other man was tall, around 6ft3 and muscular, yet gaunt. He wore a black turtle neck and brown slacks, the turtle neck tucked in. He had on a tan fedora covering his graying hair and a brown leather jacket. Harry adjusted Hedwig's cage on the trunk and pushed his cart over.<p>

"Harry Potter?" Asked the bald man. He had a British accent and now that he was closer, he saw that he had blue eyes.

"Yes?". Harry said, though it came out as a question.

"Wonderful! Professor Charles Xavier, pleased to meet you.". He held his hand out and Harry shook it, "This is my husband, Erik Lensherr.". Harry shook his hand as well.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Lensherr."

"Likewise.". He had a no-nonsense attitude like Snape, but his eyes told of hardships not seen by most of his friends.

Hardships worse than what he goes through.

"Did my uncle tell you to pick me up?". He asked as he reached for his trunk.

"Allow me.". Lensherr said. He waved his hand and the trunk along with Hedwig's cage started floating from his power.

"You can't do that!" Harry yelled, startling Erik, the trunk fell to the floor and Hedwig, who hooted in annoyance.

"Why not?" asked Erik, used to using his power in public. Charles had yelled at him a lot about it, especially when humans saw it.

"Aren't you wizards?" He asked as he opened Hedwig's cage to let her out.

"No, but we are something similar." Charles put his two fingers on his temple.

_'Harry? Can you hear me?_' Harry gasped and made his shields stronger, "Ow!"

"Get out of my head, if you please." Harry said, glaring.

'_Sorry, Harry_.". He said both in and out of his mind, "But that is my power. I am a telepath."

"And Mr. Lensherr can... Make things float?"

"I can control metal. I can also control the magnetic poles of the Earth." Erik said.

"He's basically a magnet. He does the thing with the poles to fly." Charles explained to Harry, sensing his confusion.

Erik sputtered, "Do not!"

"Do too." Charles said as he turned his chair, "Come, Harry. I shall tell you all about us on the way to the airport."

"Airport?" Harry asked, grabbing his trunk and running after Xavier and Lensherr, "Why airport?" He asked again as he reached the car.

"To take you where you belong.". Erik said, "Our home." Erik kissed Charles as he helped him into the car. A few muggles were glaring while a few were smiling at them, Harry noticed. While getting Charles situated in the car, Erik used his power to open the trunk of the car and put Harry's things inside it.

"Sit in the back with Charles, please?" Asked Erik. He opened both Harry's and his car door. Harry hopped in and buckled up before looking at the driver.

The driver was covered in blue fur and looked like some sort of large cat breed.

"Hank, the airport?". Asked Charles.

"Right away, Professor." Hank said, before looking up at Harry through the rear-view. "Can you stop staring, Kid?"

"Sorry.". Harry looked away, "I know what it's like to be stared at, I should not have done that."

"That's Ok. I'm Hank McCoy, although most everyone, save the Professor, calls me Beast." Hank said, smiling at him.

"Pleasure to meet you, Hank." Harry smiled back.

"Same here, Harry." He pulled out onto the highway towards the airport, but not before almost getting Charles's side of the car, and his side since they were in Europe, crunched. Erik put a hand out and turned the wheel back and they were straight on the left side again, "Sorry, not used to these roads.". Harry looked at Erik, who was looking at Charles who gave a slight nod to Erik.

"I'm fine, Erik, calm down. Hank explained that he doesn't know how to drive here." Erik huffed and turned around, but not before glaring at Hank, who glared back out of the corner of his eye. He had gained a lot of confidence since the accident that turned him blue.

"So, Harry. Tell me about yourself?". Asked Charles, who turned to face him, but his bottom half still faced forward.

"What do you want to know?". Asked Harry getting defensive, "Couldn't you just get it out of my head?"

"I think that is an invasion of privacy."

"After we all yelled at you.". Erik retorted. Charles glared daggers at Erik's head.

"I was young, can we let it go?" Charles said, clearly angry, yet he didn't raise his voice. Erik nodded and sat back up in his seat.

Harry told them the safe version of the Dursley's story, although he knew Charles was a telepath and could probably tell when he's lying. He told him of his years in Hogwarts, and how he had just lost his godfather, Sirius, to the veil, and how Dumbledore kept sending him back to the Dursley's every year. Charles nodded and rested a hand on Harry's leg.

"Calm your mind, Harry. Your thoughts are straying and you are starting to hyperventilate. Take a deep breath. . . In. . . Out. . . There we go, keep doing that until your thoughts are stable again." Harry continued to breath and his thoughts centered themselves again. He sighed and thanked Charles. He was about to continue when they reached a private jet in the middle of the tarmac.

"Whose plane is that?" Asked Harry.

"Mine." Erik said, "The only thing I acquired through Charles' and I's joint account." He smiled at Charles who smiled back and rolled over to an elevator that was lowered from the bottom of the plane.

"That element was from FDR's plane." Said Hank, who climbed the stairs into the plane and entered the cockpit.

"Who's FDR?" Harry asked.

_"United States president during WWII, great man." _Charles answered using his telepathy. Harry followed the graying Magneto to the back of the plane and saw Professor X locking his wheelchair into place. Erik rubbed his hand over Charles' bald head and sat down in the seat next to him, Harry sat on the other side of the plane facing them. He buckled up and saw Hedwig flying beside them; he let her out before he got out of the plane.

"Should we let the poor thing in?" Asked Charles. Hedwig then flew up and away from the plane.

"Hedwig's a wizarding owl; she's a smart girl, she will know where I am." Harry said, looking out the window. Erik sighed and took his fedora and jacket off, revealing a black turtleneck sweater. He set the jacket and hat next to him and wrapped an arm around Charles' shoulders and kissed his cheek. Charles sighed and rested his head on Erik's shoulder. For fifteen minutes everything was quiet, Charles starting to snore on Erik's shoulder.

_"This is Hank everybody, we got clearance to take off, so hold on! Apparently Harry's world sent someone to see us leave."_ Harry's eyes widened as he said this, for the entire Order except for Remus, Sirius, Tonks, Moody, and surprisingly Snape, trained their wands on the plane.

"Professor?" Harry said loudly. Charles startled and sat up. He quickly unlocked his chair and rolled over to the window, he saw the wizards and put his fingers to his temple. The plane started moving very quickly at that point, and Charles forgot to lock his wheels!

"Whoa!" Charles tried to grab the window, but his hand slipped. Harry stood up and grabbed Charles arm and his chair kept rolling from under and away him. Erik used the metal in Charles' clothes to push him toward Harry's open seat. Harry tried to gently set Charles into the chair but he lost his grip as the plane suddenly jerked. He fell to the ground and Charles fell into the seat. He gripped the armrest with one hand and put his fingers back on his temple. Soon the spells stopped coming after them and the wizards disappeared. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, and Charles rubbed a hand against his forehead, not used to the strange minds of wizards.

"When you said to take me to where you belong, what did you mean?" Harry asked.

"Harry, have you had anything happen to you? Anything that even magic couldn't do?" Asked Charles.

"I haven't noticed anything lately." Harry said.

"Hmm... then your powers may have not manifested yet, when do wizards reach maturity?"

"Around their 17th birthday, but some can get it earlier or later, it depends on their magic levels." Erik was rubbing his chin in thought, his other hand moving the chair back over to the spot next to him. He locked it into place and moved to the seat next to Charles. He rubbed the back of Charles' neck and then gently maneuvered Charles to lay his head in his lap, making sure his useless legs got proper blood flow while lying sideways in the seat. Charles sighed and closed his eyes to rest for the remainder of the flight.

"You might as well sleep as well, Harry. It is a long flight to New York." Harry nodded and reclined his chair so he could sleep comfortably. Erik gently rubbed a hand over Charles' bald head, he sighed and leaned his head back against the headrest and closed his eyes to fall into his light sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I think that's enough excitement for now :) I usually don't put descriptions of characters because I like to have my readers imagine them for themselves, but sometimes they are necessarily for the story. Anway, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, I hope the idea excites you guys and it makes sense. If not I will edit the chapter, I usually don't delete the story from the document in FF until I have the next chapter written on my various devices and I put them all into one coherent chapter in FF. I hope you enjoyed it! :D<strong>

**Don't forget to vote on my profile for the next story idea! Remember, you can vote up to four choices, the one with the most will be written first, then I get rid of that choice and either get entirely new choices, or keep the old ones in a new poll, I still haven't decided yet :) I like the latter idea better.**

**See you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry if I didn't specify what year Harry was in... If I did, again, SORRY! A little short because I wanted to get this to you guys before I do my homework, may update this chapter with a few more things later.**

**I do not own these two fandoms, but I wish I did...**

* * *

><p>Harry opened his eyes when Erik closed his. He sighed and rubbed his face. He was an idiot! Why did he go with these guys, for all he knew they could be Death Eaters, or at least Voldemort supporters! He blamed it on his vulnerability after losing his godfather, Sirius, a few weeks ago. He finally had a family, but fate HAD to take that chance away. He sighed and just looked at Erik and Charles; they didn't <em>look <em>like Voldemort supporters, then again Peter didn't look like a supporter and that turned out _splendidly!_ He felt the plane shake a little and he gripped the arm rests tightly.

_"We've hit turbulence, sorry if it gets a little bumpy!"_ Hank said over the mic. Harry sighed and rubbed his sweaty hands on his pants; he liked flying but this was not in his control! He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out his wand, he tapped it against his palm and sighed. He was bored, and couldn't do magic to entertain himself. Harry looked up just in time to see Erik's chin hit his chest with a _thump_. Erik snorted and groaned before looking up and rubbing the back of his neck. He looked up to see Harry looking at him, he looked a little pail.

"Are you OK, Harry? You look a little green around the gills."

"I look what?" Harry asked, shocked.

"You look ill." Erik clarified. Harry shrugged.

"I'm used to flying on a broom, not in this tin can."

"This 'tin can' as you call it is far safer than most planes today," Erik said, "It has protection from most weapons."

"Most?"

"Nuclear is not one of them. Missiles as long as they are not very strong." Harry nodded, not really knowing what nuclear weapons were, but heard of missiles from Dudley and his video games and movies.

"What is "nuclear" and why are they such a huge threat?"

Erik sighed, he didn't really like bringing this up, "My old enemy had said that we are the children of the atom. The atom bomb was what America invented in the second world war." Harry nodded, but was still lost. He heard Hermione explain some of these things to him and Ron, but it went over their heads like always, "It was dropped on Hiroshima and Nagasaki in 1945 by the United States to end the war."

"We?" Harry asked.

"Mutants, Charles, Beast, and myself are mutants; we were born with these gifts."

"Like wizards. we were born with our magic." Erik looked at Harry.

"Something like that." His lips quirked up in a small smile.

_"We're near the school, make sure you're ready for a bumpy landing, Alex and Wolverine must have gotten into another fight."_ Hank stated over the intercom. As they felt the plane go down, Erik shook Charles awake and helped him sit up in his seat.

"Those two will destroy my home, I'm sure of it." As he said this, Harry looked outside the window to see a mansion with many different types of mutants playing outside on the grounds. There was a woman with blue skin and red hair... and naked. Harry saw a bright red light flash next to the plane.

"That boy needs to control his temper," Erik said, growling, "He almost got the wing of the plane!"

"I've been working on that with him, Erik, do not worry." The plane got closer to the ground and the mutants stopped what they were doing to see the plane land, a mutant girl with white hair and brown skin with her hand pointed towards the plane. Harry looked at the ground and saw the tarmac was really torn up, "Note to self, schedule more time with Alex." The landing was a little less bumpy than the occupants anticipated, but they were fine. Erik pulled the chair over to Charles and helped him in as Harry unbuckled his seat belt. He took his trunk and started down the stairs that Hank had opened when the engines stopped. He looked around the grounds as he walked down the steps, the mansion was shining with the sun hitting it, he saw that all of the mutants had stopped and were now walking over, the blue girl running over to Charles.

"Hey Charles." She bent over and hugged him as he rolled out of the elevator, "How was the trip?"

"Successful, how were the students?"

"They were fine, although Alex and Lo-"

"We saw." Charles said, "I'm guessing the tarmac?"

"Their latest battle ground."

"There's _more_?" Charles asked, shocked.

"Yep, inside the house."

"I'll talk to them, but they're someone I'd like you to meet." She pushed his chair over to where Erik and Harry were standing, "Raven, this is Harry Potter. Harry this is my sister, Raven Darkholme, or Mystique, whichever she's feeling that day." Raven's eyes widened and she smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you, Ms. Darkholme."

"Call me Raven!" She hugged him, and then pulled away, hands on his shoulders, "You look thin, are you hungry?"

"I'm fine, thank you though." Harry said, Raven didn't look convinced but she nodded.

"Well then, welcome to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters!" Raven patted his shoulder, "Can I show him where he'll be staying?"

"Sure." Erik said, "You don't mind if we leave you with her, do you?"

"No, but-"

"Yes I'm always naked," She then shifted to her blonde form, a little saddened, "Does this help though?"

"A little bit, sorry if you're not comfortable like that."

"That's fine, Charles still doesn't like seeing me naked."

"I'm your _brother_, I've gotten used to it."

"Sure you have." Raven and Erik both said, "Come on, Harry, I know the _perfect_ room for you!" She wrapped an arm around Harry and changed back to her blue form while doing so, "Sorry, but you'll have to get used to it sometime." She said as Harry got a little red. She blew Hank a kiss as they walked passed and Hank waved back before tackling Azazel who waved at Raven. She let Harry in first before following, "What was it like at your old school? I'm assuming it was horrible with your clothes which we need to update, seriously, is baggy clothes the fashion?" She said, picking at his shirt.

"Uhh, these are hand-me-downs from my cousin."

"What's your cousin, a walrus?" She lead him to a room on the third floor, "Here's your room." She opened it and the sun was shining in, "You're lucky you get the morning sun, your room faces East." Harry walked into the room and set his trunk at the foot of the unmade bed, "We'll go shopping for room furnishings later, but for now..." She went over to a dresser, "This used to be Hank's room before he started living in his lab... aha!" She pulled out a shirt and a pair of pants, "Put these on, they may be a little long, but Hank's a tall guy." Harry took the white shirt and black pants from her.

"Thanks... uh..."

"Ok, sheesh!" She turned around and Harry took his shirt off and put the button up on. He then toed off his shoes and pants before pulling on the slacks. As he buttoned the pants he noticed that they were a little long, "Done?"

"Yes." She turned around and walked over and helped roll up the pants, "These will do for now, so put your shoes back on and let's go meet the rest of the students."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay he met Raven, and slightly met the others. I need to research more about the X-Men I hope most of these characters are beliveable. I will probably update this chapter again, but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting. It needs some more explanation in some areas, but I'm trying! It's also the day after my birthday so I'm a little sleepy. Review and let me know what you think! Thank you!<strong>


	3. Sorry to Say, this is Not a Chapter

**It seems this story has had both good and bad reviews, some more rude than others with the bad section.**

**I am not abandoning the story, it will just go through a major re-write until such a time when I have a decent plot (Which I have 1 sentence of, and is the main part of this story) but I shall also have to do a butt-load of X-Men research before such a time where I can write.**

**There's also a thing of me going into college in 6 weeks, but that's more stress than anything.**

**If you like this story, thanks for sticking with it and I hope you'll see the re-write... not soon, but sometime in the future.**

**If you didn't... Well I'm sorry it's coming back in a re-write and will be better than ever!  
><strong>

**If you liked this story, please look at my other one, "An Iron Love" which is my main focus at the moment, and one of my better ones on this site.**

**Thank you and I hope to see you guys in the future.**

**IntelligentWolf**


	4. OH LOOK ANOTHER NOTE PLEASE READ!

***falls in from nowhere* WHOA HELLO WHAT?! *Sees many angry watchers* Oh uh... hello :) This is InteligentWolf here and my first order of business for this meeting is...**

_**THESE STORIES ARE NOT ABANDONED IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM.** _

**THIS IS ABOUT IRON LOVE,**

I have been very busy with school and stuff and I've been under a lot of stress lately and a HUGE amount of writer's block BUT I have recently watched Iron Man 3 and MAN DID HARRY AND TONY JUST SLAP ME IN THE FACE! Iron Man 3 really opened my eyes to how MUCH I love this pairing, and you guys, and I REALLY want to get through this story, the sequel (I am planning on doing Iron Man 2 :D) maybe Avengers but I might skip that because Avengers seems too big of a movie for me to cover SO skipping that (maybe have a few one shots) and going straight to Iron Man 3 which is my favorite out of all of the Iron Man movies, it really shows Tony in a whole knew light and I was looking through these and Harry was just taking Pepper's place in some scenes and I was screaming in my head, "I NEED TO FINISH IRON LOVE NOW" but I can't because I can't find the Iron Man movie to go through, unless I do Harry's POV and have him teach and stuff... I'll figure it out :)

**THIS IS ABOUT MUTANT OR WIZARD**

Anyway I just wanted to give you guys an update, and if you also read "Mutant or Wizard" that story is on hold for a little while because I am re-writing it. As much as I love the reviews that say it's awesome, in my mind it's not my best work, not to mention I think I was writing that early in the morning most days. I will get to re-writing it soon, but I probably won't unless I get a huge smack in the face like Iron Man 3 gave me. Days of Future Past may do that because it will have the older Magneto and Professor X but at the same time I may be moving in a totally new direction with FanFiction by the time the movie comes out.

SO THAT IS ALL, I hope you all are doing well :) again I am sorry I have hit a wall with my writing and I hope you all understand :) I'll see you all later!


End file.
